Decenal
by Sakura traducoes
Summary: Os dez anos e dez momentos diferentes que Uchiha Sasuke se deteve olhando as costas de Haruno Sakura relataram sua descida em uma loucura, consumidora e dolorosamente prosaica, ele temerosamente reconhece como amor.
1. Prólogo

Fanfic da linda fayevalentines, link da mesma s/9842045/1/Decennial, espero que gostem.

* * *

Dez vezes.

Dez anos.

Uchiha Sasuke e as costas de Haruno Sakura.

Vestida com uma blusa vermelha com um círculo branco embutido no centro, as costas de Sakura eram uma visão comum, porcelana, carne branca, músculos e ossos tensos, assim como o resto do corpo. Não havia nada alarmantemente único: suas costas eram as costas de um ninja, sempre tensas, sempre prontas para a ação e sempre suspeitas. Então, por que foi tão enigmático para ele? Uchiha Sasuke não conseguiu identificar o que era sobre essa visão banal - um pequeno quadrado de vermelho e um componente muito comum de Haruno Sakura - que capturou seus olhos.

Os dez anos e dez momentos diferentes que ele se pega olhando para a parte de trás comum relataram sua descida em uma loucura louca, consumidora e dolorosamente prosaica que, com medo, reconhece como amor.

Um amor compartilhado entre Sasuke - um vencedor desamparado, um traidor redimido, a vítima favorita da morte, o amante desavisado, o último Uchiha e Sakura - a lutadora amorosa, temível e habilidosa curandeira, a lutadora mais viciosa da morte, uma amante teimosa e a implacável senhora da primavera, desenrolando mais de dez minutos (de crianças a assassinas para amantes) pintados ao longo de um trecho de dez anos (de proteção, abraços não solicitados e mão segurando, sangue e morte, chorando e se juntando).

"Desta vez... é hora de você observar minhas costas!"

* * *

Reviews...Espero que gostem.


	2. 01

(12 anos. Sasuke acorda depois de estar inconsciente após receber o selo amaldiçoado).

* * *

O canto do pescoço de Sasuke ainda sentia dor onde ele fora mordido. Ele sentiu uma pequena picada latejando da marca impressa em sua pele febril. As lembranças do que aconteceu antes vieram a ele em instâncias fugazes - Orochimaru mordendo-o, a dor esmagadora que envolveu seu corpo, os exames Chunin e os pergaminhos do Céu e da Terra. O som da luta chamou sua atenção seguido de um grito estridente que o impediu. Sasuke sentiu seu selo amaldiçoado agindo e ele não tentou detê-lo. Era a voz de Sakura.

Os cabelos cor-de-rosa e as costas vermelhas entraram em cena quando ele correu para fora da clareira. Ele descobriu fios de cabelo cor de rosa desarrumados espalhados pelo terreno enlameado e seu olho instintivamente lançou uma figura quebrada na lama, uma imagem de desespero, lutando contra dentes cerrados, mãos ensanguentadas e olhos inchados. Suas próprias memórias entraram em confronto com a imagem diante dele - Sakura, que se orgulhava de um conhecimento teórico inútil, cujas mãos tremiam quando ela se agarrava nervosamente a um kunai que sabia que não podia defendê-la, que observava com olhos temerosos enquanto seus companheiros se envolviam perigosamente na batalha e Sakura, cuja pele de porcelana sem defeito estava agora coberta de cicatrizes, sangue seco e lama.

Esta foi a primeira vez que Sasuke viu Sakura lutar e foi deplorável. Suas costas, tipicamente obscurecidas por seus trazes rosa, finalmente eram visíveis. Mesmo em seu estado enfraquecido, curvado e desesperado, Sakura lutou. Ele lembrou inesperadamente um momento no passado quando as lágrimas caíram em seu rosto e uma garota frágil abraçou com uma força feroz que ele nunca imaginou existir dentro de seu minúsculo quadro.

Força. Haruno Sakura exercia sua própria força. Uma força que passou despercebida porque ela sempre foi muito rápida para descartá-la. Sakura pensava que ela era mais adequada para desempenhar o papel de donzela em perigo, ela mostrava a parte com lindos cabelos e olhos, mas agora, ela estava lutando, não havia mais ninguém para resgatá-la, ela agora era a única protegendo e ela tornou-se uma sobrevivente, uma lutadora, uma heroína, nasceu das circunstâncias difíceis.

Quando seus olhos verdes brilhantes pegaram os dele, ele notou que Sakura lutou mais forte contra seus adversários. Sasuke ouviu seus gritos abafados, acenando-o para escapar, mas sua forma maltratada desencadeou uma enxurrada de emoções que ele reconheceu de coração - raiva misturado com ódio e anseio de matar.

Sasuke era um vingador, a vingança fluía em seu sangue e matar era uma natureza que aceitou como sua. Um poder cegante agora ameaçava ultrapassá-lo, fluindo rapidamente do selo amaldiçoado e sabia que ele estava se perdendo. A imagem de um cabelo sujo e cor de rosa e uma parte do lombar coberta de sujeira e sangue agitou a ira dentro dele e desencadeou uma maior quantidade de poder. Os redemoinhos roxos envolveram seu corpo e um poder sinistro correu por ele, fazendo-o confiante de que ele poderia quebrar os ossos, derrubar as paredes e esmagar a terra.

Isso fez com que Sasuke estivesse absolutamente certo de que mataria quem fosse por Sakura.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. 02

(13 anos de idade. Sasuke está enfrentando um inimigo difícil, Gaara, que era meio possuído por Shukaku.)

* * *

Sasuke geralmente estava confiante. Se ele não fosse, ele falharia, ele se deixaria preso suas inseguranças mordazes e perguntas de sondagem. Enquanto ele ficava orgulhoso, os lábios torcidos em um sorriso sujo, ele tentou acalmar a batida de seu coração.

O monstro que rosnava antes dele não era mais a mesma pessoa em que lutou mais cedo na arena. As características de Gaara se contorceram de forma vil. Seu rosto estava inchado e esboçado com inúmeras veias e olhos verdes pálidos brilhavam com brutalidade e prontidão para matar. A visão diante dele deixou Sasuke surpreso, mas o Uchiha se forçou a manter contato constante com a besta. O medo era inútil nessa situação. Itachi tinha poupado sua vida com um capricho. Sasuke não valia mesmo a pena matar, tinha sido um covarde cujo medo o obrigava a correr, percorrendo as casas que se aproximavam, passando pelos longos corredores repletos de cadáveres, passando as poças de sangue fraco e fora de sua casa e do inferno.

Ele tinha sido um covarde antes, mas as coisas eram diferentes agora. Eram eles? Sasuke engoliu. Ele precisava provar que ele não era mais o mesmo garoto com olhos temerosos e um coração inchado. Se ele não pudesse derrubar Gaara, um traidor para Konoha e alguém cuja vida quase não importava para ele, como ele poderia resolver aniquilar seu irmão mais velho, seu próprio sangue?

Colocando o punho em Gaara, Sasuke sentiu a onda de relâmpagos conectada com algo físico - era o escudo de areia de Gaara ou seu corpo real? O Uchiha estava incerto, mas sabia que causara o primeiro ataque. Ainda assim, Gaara parecia indiferente com a dor, Sasuke reconheceu a sede de sangue evidente nos olhos de Gaara, mesmo que estivesse encurvado, agarrando seu lado ensanguentado, ainda estava com força para lutar.

Sasuke sabia que a dor só alimentava o desejo do monstro de matar e derramar seu sangue. Ele observou enquanto Gaara rosnava para ele ferozmente e ele pulou para os galhos das árvores atrás dele. Sentindo duas assinaturas de chakra familiares se aproximando dele, ele amaldiçoou. Esta foi a luta dele e ele tem que acabar com seus próprios termos. Sasuke não permitiria que Naruto roubasse seu trunfo novamente.

Desde que ele foi anunciado como o oponente de Gaara, essa foi sua batalha para lutar, conquistar e vencer. Mas, mais do que isso, essa também foi a única chance que ele teve de responder às perguntas ardentes que o atormentavam de noite. Ele queria provas concretas para algo de que ele sempre tinha medo.

Ele estava pronto para enfrentar seu irmão?

Ele era poderoso o suficiente?

O que ele estava disposto a sacrificar?

Sasuke se preparou para o chidori novamente. O som de pássaros choramingando tocou em seus ouvidos e mesmo apesar de seu estado ruim, as palavras de Kakashi ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. _Sasuke, seu limite diário para chidori é três._ _Além disso, sua morte seria certa._ O Uchiha sabia que Kakashi estava certo, mas não podia prestar atenção no seu conselho. Para enfrentar seu irmão, não havia nada que ele não pudesse sacrificar. Se ele não pudesse derrotar Gaara agora, isso significava que nada havia mudado, mesmo depois de anos de treinamento extenuante e determinação teimosa.

O selo da maldição se revelou, marcas escuras tatuadas pelo lado do rosto, pescoço e ombros de Sasuke. Sua raiva estimulou a maldição e Sasuke apreciou as ondas de poder que derramavam dele. Essa foi a marca de Orochimaru e a promessa de poder. Foi o preço que o vingador pagou por entregar-se tão completamente ao diabo. Com seu poder, Sasuke atacou Gaara novamente com Chidori. Gaara uivou de dor e Sasuke tropeçou de volta, a dor de soltar o selo amaldiçoado atacando-o com dores afiadas. Sua visão ficou turva diante dele e ele bateu forte no chão. A dor escaldante que através de seu corpo o deixou fazendo caretas em agonia. Sua mente girou e a vegetação diante dele se transformou em flashes de escuridão.

Sasuke estava perdendo a consciência rapidamente e ele lutou freneticamente para encontrar algo para adotar, algo para evitar que sua mente se enrole e se renda ao abismo. Os dedos dele riscaram grosseiramente contra uma casca de árvore em uma tentativa fútil, mas não havia nada, nada exceto...uma mão que instintivamente se agarrou na sua e firmou-o. Sasuke reconheceu seus contornos e suavidade, sabia que a mesma mão havia encontrado suas inúmeras vezes antes. O sentimento da mão de Sakura pressionado contra o seu próprio ajudou a manter a dor na baía. Enquanto ele esticava os olhos para ver seu rosto, ele notou o medo vivo em seus olhos que traía o forte e inflexível controle de sua mão.

Sakura não escondeu o medo dele, mas sabia que era forte. Forte de uma forma que Naruto e ele não poderiam ser. Forte de forma que uma pessoa com pouca experiência de combate e resistência fosse. Sakura era forte porque não podia confiar em suas armas, técnicas ninjas, velocidade ou sua agilidade. Ela só podia confiar em seu coração e Sakura tinha um coração que amava infinitamente.

A visão de Sasuke estava desaparecendo antes dele novamente e ele se preparou para a escuridão que se aproximava, mas a voz de Naruto o sacudiu. As palavras do idiota tocaram alto nos ouvidos. "Nós temos que escapar, Sakura-chan, pressa!" Ele o empurrou para continuar lutando - para combater a exaustão e a dor, lutar contra o aperto de aço de Sakura que implorava que ele descansasse, permaneciam e deixassem a briga ao herói loiro brilhante.

Três genins não têm chance contra um monstro como Gaara. Sasuke sabia disso. Seu chidori tinha sido inútil contra Gaara e os três estavam severamente superados, mas essa ainda era sua luta.

Eu preciso ganhar essa luta. Você não entende? Sasuke tentou gritar, mas nenhuma palavra escapou de seus lábios. A dor e o exaustão que destruíram seu corpo roubaram as palavras venenosas dele e o deixaram encolhido, patético e dependente de uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Em vez de palavras, Sasuke encontrou outra coisa. Sakura tentou não hesitar quando Sasuke vomitou, seu rosto torcendo em agonia. A kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa mordeu os lábios, desejando não inspirar o mau cheiro nauseante. Ela precisava ser forte agora. Suas mãos ainda estavam na sua e sua determinação estava fortalecendo, endurecido como seu aperto nas mãos de Sasuke.

Sakura sabia que Sasuke estava lutando, mesmo que seu corpo permanecesse quieto e seus olhos estavam fechados, ele estava lutando - lutando contra o desejo de afundar na escuridão de sua mente e ele estava falhando - seu corpo estava se rebelando contra ele e a mão de Sakura. Ela apertou sua mão. Sasuke precisava lutar, era a única coisa que ele podia fazer, se ele perdesse, tudo acabava por ele. Seu fracasso final.

Quando a mão de Sakura desapareceu, Sasuke fez uma fraca tentativa de ficar parado, mas os joelhos dele se curvaram. Seus olhos de compartilhamento se arregalaram quando viu Gaara, o braço monstruoso estendido e as unhas longas, afiadas e letais. A visão horripilante perante ele roubou a mobilidade que ele tinha deixado e Sasuke encontrou-se congelado, o martelar alto de seu coração silenciando os gritos angustiados de Naruto e os determinantes de Sakura.

Um vermelho escuro roubou-o de sua visão Gaara e viu as pequenas costas de Haruno Sakura diante dele, cheio de contradições. Suas costas estavam firmes em um show de confiança, mas ele podia distinguir os pequenos tremores que abalavam seu corpo. As mãos de Sakura agarraram-se firmemente sobre sua kunai, mas, como sua confiança, a kunai era para mostrar, ela nunca atingiria seu alvo.

Badump. O som de seu coração parecia ecoar infinitamente em sua cabeça, mas a imagem da parte traseira vermelha de Sakura encheu sua mente. Badump. Grito. Silêncio. Uchiha Sasuke percebeu com uma clareza arrependida apesar de sua visão nublada, apesar da dor e apesar de tudo, que Haruno Sakura estava defendendo-o com nada. Ela estava se usando como um escudo. Ele entrou em pânico e um som rouco escapou de sua garganta seca - um grito estrangulado, um pedido desesperado para que Sakura saísse, se afastasse dele, para estar seguro. Mas, seu corpo estava entorpecido e ele não conseguiu se mover.

Ele viu Naruto em câmera lenta, cabelo loiro uma bagunça, olhos azuis selvagens e frenéticos, avançando em direção a sua direção, mas Sasuke sabia. Havia uma sensação misteriosa de desavu - na sua incapacidade de se mover, em seu entorpecimento e em ver uma pessoa que ele apreciava abatido antes dele. Suas palmas começaram a suar, sua respiração engatada e ele sentiu seu coração superar. Sasuke viu salpicos de sangue em sua visão. O sangue escuro de sua família, o líquido vermelho pegajoso nas mãos do irmão e o sangue de Sakura escorrendo pelo cadáver em riachos. Quando essas imagens desapareceram, ele voltou a confrontar-se com o vermelho das costas de Sakura, resiliente e teimoso, como uma erva destemida que se recusa a ser abatida. Muito tarde.

Suas costas eram uma visão estranha para Sasuke porque...ele nunca estava atrás dela. Ele nunca vacilou. Ele sempre foi o protetor. Naruto e ele estavam sempre um pouco ansiosos demais e um pouco decididos a resgatar seu colega de equipe feminino, como se fosse parte de sua competição em andamento. Sasuke lembrou inúmeras vezes em que ele instintivamente se atirou antes de Naruto e Sakura, como se nenhuma vida lhe fosse dada, mas três para Sakura, uma para Naruto e uma para si.

O sacrifício era tão inerente ao seu sangue, no seu ser? Então por que? Uma pergunta irritante surgiu em sua cabeça. Por que ele não fez nada no dia do massacre?

E agora as costas de Sakura estavam protegendo-o.

Seu objetivo sempre foi derrotar seu irmão e vingar seu clã. Para perceber esse sonho, ele teve que sobreviver. Por isso, ele suportou, independentemente das circunstâncias que lhe foram lançadas e independentemente de quantas vezes ele teve que se arremessar antes de Naruto e Sakura. Ele não teve três vidas, mas talvez, se ele atuasse na parte, acreditasse nisso, ele acharia que sua vida valeria para três.

E Sakura?

Sakura com suas costas pequenas, sua vulnerabilidade, o cabelo rosa como seu homônimo, Sakura com habilidades de combate zero e Sakura, que estava disposta a tirar sua vida para salvar a sua. Uma vida por outra.

O braço mutante de Gaara atingiu Sakura, como a erva que ela era.

A visão de Sasuke finalmente estava se estabilizando. Ele sempre encontrou os pés quando era um pouco tarde demais, quando a ação tinha sido feita e ele se odiava por isso. Sasuke viu Sakura, pálida e inconsciente, presa no aperto da morte de Gaara e uma imagem de suas costas piscou antes de sua mente.

"Eu nunca quero ver outra pessoa importante morrer na minha frente novamente".

Era uma costa de amor trêmula determinada a proteger sua vida, mesmo com o próprio sacrifício.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. 03

**03.** (13 anos. Sasuke deixa Konoha e Time 7 para trás).

A lua crescente pendia no céu quando Uchiha Sasuke ouviu as confissões do coração de Haruno Sakura, sua voz rouca de choro, os soluços roubando sua respiração e lágrimas pingando suavemente no chão. Sasuke concentrou-se no pavimento de paralelepípedos sob seus pés e se forçou a não poupar um olhar de volta para Sakura. Ele não pode olhar para trás agora. Não agora, não quando ele estava perto de sair.

Se ele olhasse para trás, ele estava perdido.

As lágrimas de Sakura fluíram sem fim e suas mãos tremiam violentamente. Seus piores temores se materializaram diante dela. Sasuke está de volta antes dela, em uma rua de paralelepípedos, tarde da noite, fazendo sua partida tranquila de Konoha. Imaginou se não seguira sua intuição, se ela tivesse sorrido e permitido a Naruto caminhar. Sasuke teria deixado sem dizer adeus. Ele teria abandonado a vida sem muita advertência, uma palavra ou... o pensamento disso só a faz chorar mais forte.

Sakura não sabe como detê-lo. Ela não tem nada valioso para oferecer a um vingador que buscou vingança pelos fantasmas de sua família. Ela não era forte o suficiente para salvar as pessoas, ela era incapaz de salvar alguém, e muito menos a si mesma. Haruno Sakura não conseguiu salvar Uchiha Sasuke, mas ela poderia amá-lo. Ela amava Sasuke, apesar de sua crescente escuridão, olhos inchados de sangue, a sede de sangue que demorava mais, suas palavras mordazes e seus sorrisos escassos. Sua intuição já a predisse para que nada que ela dissesse poderia fazer com que Sasuke ficasse. Mas, uma parte desesperada dela queria acreditar que ela tinha algum efeito sobre o menino que ela amava. Os passos de Sasuke pararam. Sakura derramou palavras, derrubou promessas desesperadas que ela não tinha confiança em manter, ela derramou lágrimas, e ainda mais de seu amor, mas Sasuke está em silêncio. Uma garota tola como ela tinha pouco para dar, mas ela faz de qualquer maneira.

Sasuke tenta manter a distância e o silêncio. Se ele permanecesse quieto, ele esperava que Sakura voltasse a sua vida confortável e deixasse ele. Os minutos que passaram entre eles com apenas a lua crescente que interrompeu sua solidão se sentiu mais como horas. E Sasuke espera, mas Sakura não para. Ela fala, entre lágrimas e entre a formidável distância que separava seus mundos. Ela está ficando sem palavras, mas ela caminha de qualquer jeito, Sakura não para de falar, porque se ela fizer, ele continuará andando, as palavras eram a única coisa que ela tinha para forçar Sasuke a parar... mesmo que por um pouquinho. Sakura ofereceu-lhe coisas que ele ansiava uma vez antes - uma nova família na forma do Time 7, a felicidade, uma vida pacífica e amor. E Sasuke não negaria isso em outra vida, em outro momento, ele teria aceitado de bom grado tudo isso.

O Uchiha tentou explicar-lhe, palavras que caíam de seus lábios, palavras que Sakura os tirou de seus lábios estéreis. Sua promessa de manter sua distância e o silêncio foram voluntariamente quebrados. Ele falou porque não podia suportar ouvir sua voz quebrada e soluços miseráveis. Ele falou porque não queria machucá-la. Sasuke esperava que, em algum lugar dentro dela, Sakura pudesse encontrar isso em si mesma para entender por que ele estava fazendo isso. Deixe-me sair, pensou Sasuke, queria se afastar de seu rosto choroso e palavras trêmulas e queria que ela encontrasse conforto em sua cama quente em vez de suas costas traidoras. Mas, nunca conseguimos o que queremos, mesmo nos casos de pecador e santo.

Se você me ama deixe-me ir. Um pensamento o traiu. Era o mesmo pensamento traidor que Sasuke abrigava porque ele se recusava a deixar sua família ir. Mesmo na morte, ele perseguiu imprudentemente. E mesmo isso perto da boca do inferno, Sakura o perseguirá imprudentemente.

Quando a kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa e o vingador de cabelos escuros finalmente ficaram em silêncio, Sasuke virou-se para encará-la, apesar de tudo o que tinha pensado antes. Ele olhou para trás e sentiu arrependimento por ele quase instantaneamente. Talvez ele estivesse perdido, talvez ele estivesse condenado a testemunhar a visão de Sakura chorando e ela o perseguiria como um fantasma, como o resto de sua família.

O coração de Sakura aqueceu quando viu o rosto de Sasuke. Ele sorriu, seu sorriso de marca registrada, uma leve inclinação de seus lábios que provavelmente constituía a própria definição de Sasuke de um sorriso.

"Você realmente é irritante".

Sakura está em estado de choque, seus lábios apertados e seus olhos regando. Sakura lembrou aquelas palavras que ela sempre ligava de coração à memória de Sasuke, era uma lembrança que ela recordava uma e outra vez, mas para Sasuke, provavelmente era uma fraca sombra do passado. Sasuke lembrou, Sakura pensou, suas lágrimas fluindo ainda mais rapidamente agora. Sasuke lembrou-se dos tempos que compartilhavam e das palavras cáusticas que ele a daria muitos meses antes. Mas agora era...uma coisa do passado. Suas costas vermelhas e seus cabelos cor-de-rosa junto com as memórias do Time 7 permaneceriam no passado onde pertenciam.

Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura estiveram unidos por uma força estranha para estar na mesma equipe com Uzumaki Naruto, o destino manteve o trio juntos por um ano, o destino lhe deu um ano para ficar do lado do menino que ela amava e agora, seu tempo acabou. As últimas partículas de areia caíram impotentes no fundo da ampulheta onde realmente pertencia e os caminhos de um vingador e uma kunoichi amorosa divergem. Eles nunca foram feitos para andar tão longe juntos. Sakura voltará para sua cama quente e amando a família e Sasuke caminhará pelo caminho de um vingador sozinho.

Quando os pés de Sasuke voltaram a se mover, os gritos frenéticos de Sakura o assaltaram. Eles o apunhalaram como kunais. Ela ameaçou gritar mais alto mesmo com a voz quebrantada, mas ela para quando as costas de Sasuke desaparecem diante de seus olhos. Seu movimento foi rápido demais para que seus olhos seguissem e quando percebeu que ele estava atrás dela, ela é silenciada.

Sasuke olhou para ela de costas. Vermelho como sempre foi, pequeno e quebrável. Essa visão comum deve ser insignificante para ele, mas, em vez disso, foi um gatilho que divulgou os detalhes de um passado que ele estava determinado a deixar para trás. Se ele olhasse para trás, ele estava perdido. Ele lutou silenciosamente contra a investida de memórias ameaçando colocar seus pés no chão e ele implorou silenciosamente Sakura para deixar de derramar lágrimas para um vingador imerecido.

O Uchiha se viu incapaz de descascar os olhos para longe da pequena forma de suas costas, o cabelo curto escovado contra a nuca e o círculo branco cercado de vermelho. Foi uma lembrança do que aconteceu no Exames Chunin, da própria bravura e força de Sakura e do poder que Sasuke sentiu quando o selo amaldiçoado foi desencadeado. As costas de Sakura tremiam violentamente com soluços e ele permitiu-se um último olhar para a garganta de uma garota que o amava até o final.

"Sakura, obrigado".

Havia algumas coisas que ele sabia com certeza absoluta. Ele era um Uchiha. Um vingador surgiu da tragédia. Seu caminho não pode ser abandonado. O Time 7 era seu coração e em outra vida, ele teria ficado com eles, mas nessa ele teve que desistir. Ele deu o coração dele. Naruto sempre seria seu melhor amigo e um vínculo que ele não poderia exterminar... e Sakura sempre o amará, obstinadamente, desesperado e infalivelmente.

Sasuke agradeceu porque as palavras eram tudo o que ele tinha para dar a ela. Ele era um vingador, seu objetivo era a morte de Itachi e percebeu isso, ele sacrificaria tudo. Mesmo o tremor de uma garota que o ama. Ele a abandonaria e deixaria ela e o resto do mundo para trás enquanto ele mergulhava de cabeça na escuridão.

Sasuke deixou um preciso e nítido puxão em seu pescoço e ele sentiu algo nele se esvaziar quando seu nome escapou de seus lábios antes que seus olhos se fechassem. Suas costas amassaram-se diante dele como um papel esmagado sob o peso de algo pesado e ela caiu. Como uma heroína desiludida, finalmente percebendo que a vida não era um conto de fadas e que a pessoa que ama sempre te machucaria.

Sasuke não deixa seu corpo atingir o pavimento de paralelepípedos. Ele a atingiu em um movimento rápido, uma ação familiar, que ele fez muitas vezes no passado. Ele a coloca suavemente no banco e olha para a figura quebrada. Ele lhe ofereceu um último olhar, um último aspecto vazio, foi a sensação de que o coração dele se esvaziou.

Um Sasuke silencioso se separou de uma Sakura inconsciente.

A última da areia fina escorreu para encontrar o fundo da ampulheta. Foi finalmente aonde pertenceu.

* * *

Reviews?


	5. 04

Primeira reviews da história, bora comemorar de pé!

Carolis que bom que esteja gostando da história, nenhuma das minhas história estão abandonadas, só paradas por falta de comentário, porém, vamos de capítulo novo em especial para você *-*

* * *

"Há muito tempo fechei meus olhos... Meu único objetivo é a escuridão".

 **04.** (17 anos. Sasuke tenta matar Sakura.)

Quando Sasuke viu rosa novamente, algo nele queimou. Ele não tinha necessidade de cores suaves em sua vida. Havia vermelho e preto, sangue e escuridão, morte e seu clã. Não havia branco para a salvação, nenhuma redenção rosa, sem olhos verdes que esperassem convencê-lo apenas a ser imbuído de mentiras. Ao ver Sakura agravá-lo, ele o queimou com um ódio tão sombrio e sinistro que ele pensou que apenas matá-lo seria absolvido.

Sakura, com seus cabelos brilhantes e olhos brilhantes, com sua família feliz e sua aldeia feliz, era uma imagem simbólica perfeita da miserável paz pelo qual seu clã havia morrido. Sakura, que vivia uma vida longe da solidão, nunca poderia imaginar o que sentia a perda. Uma grande amargura o engoliu quando ele lembrou as últimas palavras de Itachi e sua dupla vida. Ele mordeu a língua para controlar suas emoções ferríferas, mas, em vez disso, encontrou o sabor acre do sangue.

A médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava gritando para ele.

"Sasuke-kun! Eu-"

Sasuke vê melhor do que ele ouve, seu foco permaneceu mais no rosto, nos olhos, a postura e os pés firmemente plantados no chão. O medo e a surpresa nos olhos dele era uma mistura perigosa que ameaçava desencadear-se em golpes violentos e kunais empobrecidos. Ele sabia o quão difícil ela tentara reprimir seus sentimentos, mas seus olhos esmeralda, muito vívidos, muito claros e transparentes revelavam tudo. Ele não precisava de seu compartilhamento para ver através de Sakura, camadas de sua armadura de papéis sempre desapareceram diante dele. Ela finalmente o viu por quem ele era - um destruidor, um vingador e um assassino. A vingança estava em seu sangue e matar era sua natureza inerente. Isso a sacudiu, pequenos tremores pela pele, esfregando seu véu de confiança que lutou para manter sua posição teimosa.

Sakura deu um passo à frente e continuou a falar, surpreendendo-se com a confiança que ela parecia, mesmo quando suas palmas começaram a suar dentro de suas luvas e seu próprio coração batia forte contra seu peito. Ela falou de arrependimento, de se juntar a ele em busca de vingança, de trair Konoha e Sasuke tentara ouvir, mas não conseguiu. Suas verdades e mentiras estavam se juntando, a voz de uma amante brotando mentiras e ele viu em seus olhos, falsidades surgiram de seu suposto amor. Sua voz não passa mais com Sasuke, não como antes, numa noite fria com uma lua crescente incandescente. Algo em seu estômago torceu quando ouviu sua voz traiçoeira. Ele resistiu ao impulso de se lançar nas gargalhadas com as palavras da tola antes dele.

E o amor dela? Ela o conhece agora? Ela conhece seus verdadeiros motivos? Que pouco arrependimento tinha conhecido em sua vida protegida? Ela viu sua família condenada à morte pela vila que ela amava? Teria recebido memórias como jovem do massacre de seus entes queridos? Ela se arrependeu da vida de Itachi?

Teria sido realmente solitária?

Uma fúria irascível correu através de seu corpo que acendeu a chama em seu coração, já quente de vingança, ódio e sede de derramamento de sangue. A morte de Danzo não sofreu aquele desejo negro dentro dele - uma fome para destruir a perfeita felicidade que Konoha possuía, que foi construída sobre a tragédia de seu clã. Se ele tivesse que escolher entre sua família e Konoha, ele sempre escolheria sua família. E agora ele estava apenas deixando sua escolha ser conhecida.

Sakura tinha uma família. Ela nunca poderia ter o verdadeiro significado de perda, pelo menos não sua perda, uma que o esvaziava de tudo menos vingança e seu nome. A menina de cabelos cor de rosa antes dele tinha refeições quentes esperando por ela em casa. Sakura tinha uma família. Sasuke apertou os dentes. Uma mãe e um pai que lhe dariam coisas que queria, quem a repreenderia e a felicitaria. Essas eram as coisas que ele havia perdido, as facetas preciosas de sua infância foram tiradas dos dedos de sua família morta. Sakura tinha sua família, brilhando olhos verdes não marcados pela morte e perda, sua vida e sua felicidade... por causa do sacrifício indecente dos Uchihas.

Esse conhecimento só serviu para agravar Sasuke ainda mais quando ele empurrou o punho na tentativa de subjugar suas emoções. Todo momento que passou entre os dois, onde ele registrou cabelo rosa inocente, encontrando olhos verdes, sua voz desonesta estava enchendo-o de uma raiva frenética. Toda a sua vida e as vidas dos aldeões em Konoha foram declaradas na história como mais valiosas do que a de sua família e seu clã. E quanto mais ele olhava para ela, mais ele via tudo o que ele odiava - Sakura, cuja cabeça cheia de orgulhoso espreitada de mechas de cabelo rosa, Sakura, que jurou manter um voto silencioso para proteger a paz de sua aldeia, uma ilusão frívola e frágil de paz que havia sido negociada para sua família. E aqui estava determinada a jogar tudo fora, como se não fosse nada.

Sasuke mostraria a Sakura o que realmente o nada significava.

Muito tempo atrás, ele havia aprendido sobre o conhecimento do crescimento de Sakura como um ninja médico talentoso - uma discípula da famosa Godaime, que saudou da maldita linha de Senju que conduziu seu próprio clã a um desespero sem fundo. A notícia da morte de Sasori chegou a Orochimaru, que ficou surpresa ao saber do suposto assassino do mestre de marionetes. O sannin até comentou a experiência de Sakura em veneno. Esse conhecimento novo nunca tinha sido tão útil até agora quando ele teve a chance de usá-lo contra ela.

Sasuke instruiu Sakura para matar Karin porque sabia que ela falharia.

O Uchiha tomou a cara da menina de cabelos cor de rosa antes dele, que estava tentando com muita dificuldade para mascarar seus sentimentos de desconforto. Só o deixou mais decidido a quebrá-la, para ver sua tentativa de assumir o papel sangrento de um assassino implacável e ter suas mãos de porcelana manchadas com o sangue carmesim das pessoas que tinha feito um juramento para salvar.

A matança não era sua natureza. Ele a conhecia - uma nutridora, uma curandeira e uma amante. Ele viu como a tentadora Sakura, uma encarnação impecável da vida, olhou nos olhos da Morte. No fundo de sua mente, um pensamento surgiu, ele uma vez se lembrou dela como uma lutadora, uma heroína, uma sobrevivente, mas foi apenas por um segundo. A mesma quantidade de tempo que teria levado para ele torná-la um cadáver ensanguentado. Talvez ele fizesse o favor da Morte. Sasuke não queria nada além de ver a luz desaparecer de seus olhos esmeralda mentirosos.

Parte dele queria transformar Sakura em uma traidora, vê-la espiral na mesma loucura que ele tinha e ver o que a escuridão faria com cerejeira para florescer o cabelo e os olhos de primavera. Ele queria que ela fosse a primeira de muitos que gostariam de seu amargo remédio.

(Ele queria que ela gritasse para ele acusadoramente, não continuasse a amá-lo apesar de tudo. Seu amor inabalável era um lembrete do Senjus e sua própria falta de conhecimento. Embora nada disso fosse culpa dela, Sasuke a ressentia de qualquer maneira.)

Enquanto Sakura se dirigia hesitantemente para Karin, Sasuke viu suas mãos onduladas em torno de sua kunai, mergulhado em veneno letal. Ele sentiu seu coração escurecido. Ele viu os pretextos de Sakura e a pregação do amor. O que ela desejava era que a kunai fosse mergulhado em seu coração, pois o veneno drenasse a cor de seu rosto - ela queria acabar com ele. Quando finalmente chegou a Karin, Sasuke preparou a técnica que há muito se tornou uma parte dele. Ele estava exausto de sua briga com Danzo, mas o chidori veio naturalmente. Ele não tem limite agora, não como no passado. As palavras passadas de Kakashi ressonaram de forma pungente em sua mente. O chidori é usado para proteger seus entes queridos.

Ele apontou o chidori nas costas de Sakura. Este foi ele protegendo a memória manchada de seu clã e este foi ele, colocando uma última e definitiva parada completa para suas memórias de Sakura. A imagem de suas costas voltada para ele provocava algo - restos do passado, uma nostalgia de sentimentos, lembranças e risadinhas, mas ele não olha mais para esse passado. O único passado que ele reconheceu foi o de sua família e o único futuro em que se dirigiu foi envolto em um manto de escuridão.

Sasuke estava caindo e sua queda livre caindo estava dando origem à sensação de vertigem.

Ele quebrou e queimou, seu corpo escaldante quando desceu ainda mais no coração das trevas, e desta vez, ele não cometeu o mesmo erro que ele fez antes. Ele levaria todos para baixo com ele, incluindo Sakura, com as costas da amante trêmulo. Suas costas agora o encaravam com um estranho desafio, com uma firmeza incomum, e com vermelho, um vermelho encarnado que o lembrava de seu amor enganador e... sangue. Você mata a pessoa que você ama? Haruno Sakura, que havia professado seu amor por ele, resolveu usar o mesmo amor como pretexto para assassiná-lo. Ele empurrou as lembranças dela e concentrou-se em fogo e sangue. Sua mão mergulhou em direção das costas de Sakura e seus lábios se encurralaram em um sorriso torcido. Sasuke viu seus brilhantes olhos esmeralda se alargando de horror, mas ele não olha para eles.

Ele não quer se lembrar de momentos mais felizes e uma boba garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa confessando seu amor a ele enquanto ela estremeceu dos ventos radiosos da noite. Sasuke queria ver Sakura como uma mentirosa, como uma traidora e como uma cadáver, não a menina falível que só o amava como se ele fosse todo o mundo.

"Sasuke, pare".

Os lábios de Karin murmuraram algo que escapou de seus ouvidos. O som do relâmpago gritando afogou tudo o resto.

Ele segurou a imagem das costas ensanguentadas de Sakura e seu clã contaminado perto dele.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. 05

Nin. Sis: Coloque intenso nisso, obrigada pela review *-*

* * *

 **05.** (17 anos. Sasuke vê toda a extensão da habilidade de Sakura.)

Sasuke permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso, permitiu-se um pequeno momento para realmente ter em conta que ele finalmente estava lutando ao lado de Naruto e não lutando contra o loiro. Ele passou muito tempo enterrando-se com o ódio, lutando na escuridão tentando procurar o seu verdadeiro propósito além da vingança, e agora ele estava aqui e ele não estava acostumado com o quão diferente era o lado de Naruto.

Sob esse sentimento sentimental (que ele não admite), é uma resignação sombria em algo que ele percebeu em sua decisão de se aliar com o loiro.

Ele sabia quão drasticamente as coisas haviam mudado desde que seus caminhos divergiam, mas ele nunca esperava isso. Naruto e seus caminhos convergiram e ele reconheceu - na alegria de Naruto, na presença do Quarto Hokage que ficou orgulhosamente pelo lado de seu filho, nos ninjas que animaram Naruto e se juntaram atrás dele, no poder imenso do loiro e sua força recém-descoberta acompanhado por outro surto de crescimento irreal - que era quase como se Naruto e ele tivessem negociado vidas e posições. Ambos caminhavam por caminhos tão diferentes, embora tão estranhamente paralelos.

Antes, o coração de Sasuke costumava ser abundante. A mansão Uchiha acender-se-ia à noite, viva com os sons de vibração e risos fracos. Ele cheirava o cheiro de cozinhar flutuando pelo ar e se sentia confortado pela respiração pesada de seu pai. Ele costumava ser amado. E seu clã respeitável lhe deu status, prestígio e orgulho. Sasuke tinha sido um prodígio admirado por muitos antes e agora, cada uma dessas coisas intangíveis se desintegrou em pó, queimada em cinzas irreconhecíveis por chamas escuras, tão fortes e intensas que mesmo Sasuke não conseguiu controlá-la. Ele havia perdido tudo.

Agora, Naruto, que não tinha nada antes, possuía os importantes pedaços que constituíam a infância de Sasuke antes do massacre. Naruto, cujo sonho tolo de se tornar um Hokage, agora estava cada vez mais próximo da materialização, se distinguia tão claramente dos objetivos de Sasuke. Seu próprio desejo de tomar esse mesmo assento foi tratado apenas com suspeita, confusão e desdém. O sorriso que brincava nos lábios do Uchiha se aprofundou e ele pensou com raiva, a vida estava zombando dele.

Sasuke quase esqueceu a maneira quase despreocupada de viver como uma criança - uma vida envolvida em mentiras, um vingador com ambições simples e o conforto fácil em estar ao lado do Time 7. Ele não se arrepende de nada que tenha feito, ele mataria da mesma forma, cometeria os mesmos crimes, trairia a mesma aldeia e, se ele tivesse que escolher novamente, deixaria Konoha todas as vezes, independentemente das lágrimas de Sakura e palavras angustiadas ou dos socos e gritos dolorosos de Naruto.

Se Sasuke continuasse, ele teria amolecido e derretido nos abraços de Naruto e Sakura. Ele teria esquecido de ser um vingador, escolhendo a vida simples de um shinobi, escolhendo noites em Ichiraku comendo Ramen com uma blusa quente em vez de lutar contra Orochimaru, optando por encontrar um pai substituto em Kakashi quando ele poderia estar lutando contra seu parente e sangue real, Itachi. Ele teria abandonado a batalha com seus demônios, deixando seu nome e destino em troca de conversas íntimas com uma kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa que ele sempre se achava disposto a abrir.

Se ele não tivesse deixado Konoha, ele nunca teria descoberto a verdade.

Sasuke sabia que havia apenas um que se arrependeu de matar. Uma pessoa cuja vida ele nunca se cansaria de lamentar, mas ele não tem em seu coração para dizer seu nome. Ele permitiu conjurar uma última imagem de seu irmão mais velho, os olhos enrugados e os lábios esticados em um sorriso. Era a maneira como ele se lembrava melhor de Itachi. Quando Sasuke abriu os olhos, ele voltou à realidade, voltou a uma guerra travada por Uchiha Obito e Uchiha Madara, seu próprio sangue de um clã que ele pensou ter sido extinto. Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu Sakura.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

A voz de Sakura gritou para ele e ele se virou. Os olhos dela ainda eram verde esmeralda, brilhantes, claros e transparentes e ele não detectou malícia, apenas um lampejo de surpresa e leve alegria em vê-lo. Sasuke lembrou-se de quão intensamente seus olhos brilhavam na luz azul de seu chidori, o som de pássaros que gritavam e seus gritos silenciosos. Quando ele a cumprimentou, seu nome sentiu-se esticado em sua língua. Foi então que ele provou a espiga metálica do sangue. Ele estava mordendo sua língua o tempo todo.

"Sasuke! Venha!" O rubor efervescente gritou, claramente animado a estar lutando novamente pelo lado de Sasuke.

Quando Naruto e ele se precipitaram para atacar, Sakura juntou-se deles do lado muito ao desânimo do loiro. Naruto tentou argumentar com ela. Ele acenou ela para se concentrar em curar os feridos, querendo desesperadamente que Sakura recuasse a segurança ao lado e deixasse a luta para seus companheiros de time (como sempre o fez no passado). Sasuke podia dizer com o olhar no rosto de Sakura que ela estava visivelmente chateada. O time 7 foi finalmente reunido, linhas paralelas que seguem seus caminhos durante tanto tempo apenas para cruzar novamente, mas a mesma cena estava se reproduzindo. Sasuke pegou a ligeira irritação que brilhava nos olhos de Sakura por alguns longos momentos antes que uma estranha calma lavasse sobre ele. Ela desapareceu de sua visão e ele se concentrou em lutar.

Na próxima vez que ele vislumbrou Sakura, acabou de falar com Naruto. Um diamante claro e roxo adornava sua testa branca e ela estava cheia de confiança, uma que combinava com os ombros quadrados, o sorriso alegre e os punhos cerrados. Este era o poder que ela estava aproveitando pacientemente há anos e ela estava ansiosa para finalmente poder usá-lo. Sakura saltou para os monstros antes deles, determinado a provar que ela era capaz, que ela poderia lutar e que ela não seria relegada às margens novamente e Sasuke... não arruíne seu momento. Ele observou silenciosamente enquanto Naruto ficou boquiaberta e gritou em retaliação. Sakura não era mais a mesma menina que Naruto e ele deixaram para trás, ela tinha aprimorado sua própria força, brilhou um poder que era exclusivamente dela, ela era uma heroína e ela não iria descer sem lutar.

Os olhos de Sasuke seguiram as costas de Sakura enquanto mergulhava no campo de batalha empoeirado, suas costas vermelhas estavam inchadas com orgulho e confiança. Não era mais a parte traseira pequena e vulnerável que tremia ao lado de soluços altos. Essa imagem do passado tinha evoluído para a visão antes dele. E não era algo para o que ele estava realmente acostumado, porque ele se lembrava - protegendo-a, passando por ela e sempre a adiantando. Naruto e ele havia ultrapassado muitas vezes a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Às vezes, também absorvido em sua rivalidade e outras vezes, por seu instinto natural para protegê-la, deixando Sakura sem fôlego, tentando recuperar o atraso.

Agora, Sasuke percebeu que ele não estava mais na frente ou antes de Sakura. Ela nem estava perto dele e seus passos claramente não caíam com os dele. Ela estava diante dele, na frente dele, de pé alto e orgulhoso, sem respirar mais. Ela estava subindo em frente e Sasuke, que compartilhava o amor de seu irmão por pássaros, viu uma luz escarlate nela. Os ombros dela que pareciam estreitos em sua memória agora ampliam, melhor se adequando ao seu quadro desenvolvido.

Sasuke finalmente vê Sakura depois de tanto tempo e ele aprecia a visão temível de suas costas, cheio de propósito e força como o brilho de um carvão que atravessou um enorme calor (fogo) e pressão (sangue) e acabou com um diamante brilhante. Ele não pensa em como seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu seu chidori ou como o vermelho de suas costas desencadeou sua sede de sangue. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou apenas nela e em sua bravura.

(Em algum lugar na parte de trás de sua mente, ele viu luz azul, olhos verdes e uma volta ensanguentada, ele tentou acabar com ela antes e não haverá ninguém, incluindo ele mesmo, que jamais o deixará esqueça isso.)

Houve um baque ensurdecedor, um som que reverberou em sua mente, rivalizando mesmo com os pássaros gritando de seu chidori. Era o som dos punhos vitoriosos de Sakura brilhando brilhantemente com o chakra verde. Quando a poeira finalmente se instalou, ele notou a expressão horrorizada de Naruto e seu sorriso orgulhoso, um genuíno que mostrou seu orgulho ao testemunhar Sakura em toda a sua glória. Uma nutridora, uma curandeira, uma amante, uma lutadora, uma heroína, uma sobrevivente... Sakura.

Sasuke viu o turno vermelho para revelar um rosto coberto de poeira com um pequeno sorriso.

O sorriso de Sakura era macio e vívido, digno de uma menina com o nome de flores de cerejeira e campos de primavera.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. 06

Eclipse Do Duelo: Volta para o fanfiction kkkkk, continuando

* * *

"Procurando vingança... isso não trará a felicidade de ninguém. Ninguém, nem você e não eu."

 **06.** (17 anos. Um Sasuke exausto está retornando com Sakura e Naruto após a guerra.)

Faziam pelo menos duas semanas que Sasuke tinha visto pela última vez a exibição de força inumana de Sakura. Eles se separaram depois, lutando em instâncias e lugares diferentes, divididos porque Sakura era uma curandeira antes de ser uma lutadora e Sasuke era um lutador, através e por completo. Enquanto ele se concentrou no desaparecimento de seus parentes, derramando sangue, matando e guerreando, Sakura concentrou-se em limpar sangue de corpos maltratados e roubar vidas que haviam vagado inconscientemente na mão da Morte.

Uma guerra prolongada de muitas lágrimas, sangue e perdas finalmente chegou ao fim e Sasuke, que se sentia orgulhoso e presunçoso, já estava cansado. Os últimos três anos passaram a perseguir o objetivo após o gol, finalmente o fizeram e ele sentiu uma longa exaustão demorada espalhando-se sobre o seu ser e pesando sobre o coração dele. Se ele parasse agora, ele estava certo de que ele iria cair, mas em vez disso ele se movia pela floresta com o mesmo instinto que o fazia um sobrevivente.

Os olhos de Sasuke latejaram, se esforçaram para invadir o compartilhamento e ele não queria mais nada do que finalmente ceder, mas seus olhos permaneceram abertos, paralisados na garota rosada antes dele, olhos negros de carvão absorvidos no quadrado vermelho de suas costas. Sua mente devia ter procurado algo em meio a esta vegetação esmagadora para afastá-lo das mãos úmidas do sono. Tudo era verde ao redor dele - folhagem espessa de folhas bloqueada pelo sol e suave grama verde abaixo dele tentando ele com a perspectiva de descanso. As costas de Sakura, uma brilhante explosão de vermelho em sua glória resplandecente era como uma bandeira vermelha carmesim que ardia orgulhosa no vento.

Ele viu vermelho - não sangue, chamas, sua família, perda e... morte. Ele viu vermelho e era Sakura, com cabelos rosa pétala, olhos verdes, um brilho verde teimoso nas mãos e o olhar azul de seu chidori iluminando seus traços já radiante. Quando Sasuke apertou os olhos e abriu-os novamente, na tentativa de enxaguar a imagem de seu chidori de sua mente, as costas carmesins de Sakura se tornaram uma bagunça ensanguentada. O sangue pegajoso era quase irreconhecível contra o vermelho da blusa. O mesmo sangue agora vazava de seus olhos como lágrimas ensanguentadas. Sasuke respirou profundamente e sentiu a pressa de oxigênio preencher seus pulmões e então ele respirou... o aroma de sangue.

Sasuke nunca tinha alucinado isso vividamente antes, pelo menos não nos últimos três anos. Ele se lembrou distantemente quando as ilusões de seus pais apareceram diante dele na escuridão de sua mente. Até agora, esses fantasmas nunca antes se materializaram na realidade, eles permaneceram presos na prisão de sua mente, mas Sasuke nunca poderia se livrar deles - ele não conseguiu banir completamente os fantasmas de sua família. Mas pelo menos, ele pensou que ele possuía alguma aparência de controle sobre eles, impedindo-os de cruzar a borda invisível entre delírios e realidade com a pouca força mental que ele possuía.

Como muitos casos em seu passado, ele estava errado novamente. A parte devastada de Sakura, embebida de sangue, foi o primeiro fantasma que transcendeu os limites de sua mente na realidade. Afastou-se do tênue autocontrole de Sasuke, que ele segurava em desesperadamente quando era criança. Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios, um que ele sentiu como se estivesse retido por anos. O Uchiha pensou que ele poderia finalmente relaxar seu aperto de ferro e abandonar os portões enferrujados que barricavam sua mente. Ele queria ceder a um sono sem sonhos. Mas, seus fantasmas não o deixariam.

Durante tanto tempo, sua mente entrou em uma frenética tentativa de avançar continuamente. Plano após plano, dia após dia e agora tudo acabou. Sasuke sentiu sua mente crescente, vazia e silenciosa. Ele tinha assumido desde o início que ele estava sempre vazio, que ele havia sido esvaziado quando ele tomou a decisão de deixar Konoha, mas a verdade era exatamente o oposto. A mente de Sasuke tinha estado em um movimento frenético, trabalhando febrilmente através de tudo, ocupado com planos, com treinamento, com vingança e agora que tudo desapareceu, o vazio e o silêncio de sua própria mente se sentiram amortecedores.

Então, ele recebeu o grito penetrante de seu chidori e imagens distorcidas de Sakura de volta ao cemitério desolado que já fora sua fortaleza. Ele deixou Sakura assombrá-lo. Sasuke sabe que não demorará muito para que seus outros fantasmas e demônios infestem esse espaço. Não demorará para que a loucura o consuma novamente. A loucura estava em seu sangue e a loucura se arrastou nos cantos escuros de sua mente.

Enquanto sua mente lutava com a perda de sua atividade agitada, seu coração era o oposto - a exaustão se infiltrava junto com uma enxurrada de emoções provocada apenas pelo mero pensamento. Agora, ele tinha tempo para pensar em coisas além da vingança e quando ele habitava seus sentimentos, ele sentiu mais do que realmente queria.

Houve uma perda - um novo e muito mais profundo senso de solidão que ele nunca imaginou ser possível, um passado que ele estava com medo de abandonar e um futuro com o qual ele estava com medo de chegar a um acordo. Com a guerra ninja há muito concluída, Sasuke sentiu o início de outra batalha, sua mente e coração estavam em conflito, eles estavam entrando em choque e lutando, um vazio e um cheio.

Uchiha Sasuke tinha feito tudo o que ele tinha planejado para viver sem medo e agora, o que?

Onde estava a felicidade dele?

O lutador orgulhoso do lado de Naruto no campo de batalha era uma fachada que estava murchando, esmagando e revelando... Sasuke. Ansioso e exausto. Separado de seu clã e removido de seu duro exterior, Sasuke sentiu-se solitário e aterrorizado. O pensamento de Konoha uma vez o enfureceu. Nesse passado, ele alimentou seu desejo de vingança, mas agora atingiu um sentimento de medo. Ele lembrou-se de querer destruir Konoha, vislumbrando sua morte nas mesmas chamas que geraram seu clã e buscando uma graça pervertida nos rostos daqueles que finalmente experimentaram o amargo remédio que ele cresceu engolindo.

Mas agora - ele estava voltando.

Depois de Itachi, depois de lutar na guerra do lado do herói e depois de tocar as partes do antagonista, o anti-herói, o prodígio caído da graça, o vilão aparentemente redimido, ele estava voltando e retomando o papel do menino perdido retornando para um composto vago e amaldiçoado.

Quando ele vê o vermelho novamente, já não era o sangue nas costas de Sakura, ele havia alucinado antes, era sangue no chão da sala de estar, sangue escorrendo dos lábios e do sangue de seu irmão nas mãos. Quanto mais vívidas essas imagens cresciam, mais concreto, a pletora de nomes esculpidos em um sem fim cemitério parecia. Ele não visitou o cemitério em anos, mas sua imagem ficou fresca em sua memória. Sasuke estava tremendo agora, seus olhos estavam regando, mas ele só sentiu sangue escorrendo pelas bochechas. O medo estava tirando outra coisa dele - seu controle e compostura.

Ele sentiu que algo o golpeava forte nas costas e se virou para ver Naruto ao seu lado, um olhar de preocupação frustrando suas características geralmente ensolaradas. A loira estava atrás dele o tempo todo como parte de sua formação.

"Você está bem?" Naruto questionou, segurando o ombro de seu amigo grosseiramente.

"...Vermelho." Sasuke murmurou inconscientemente.

"Vermelho?" O loiro repetiu em confusão. Ele estava prestes a bombardear Sasuke com mais perguntas quando o Uchiha afastou sua mão de perto, seu devaneio foi quebrado e o distanciamento estava de volta.

"Estou bem." Sasuke zombou, mas seus olhos o traíram.

Sasuke não precisava de Naruto se aproximando dele, olhando-o com olhos lamentáveis e uma expressão nauseantemente triste, como se ele fosse alguém incapaz de cuidar de si mesmo, como se ele precisasse de amainar e como se estivesse olhando para parecer tão quebrado como ele estava sentindo dentro. Ele era o mesmo de Naruto. A última coisa que ele precisava era pena. Ele era um Uchiha e ele tinha algum orgulho, mesmo que ele não tivesse mais nada demais.

Naruto sabia que ele era inconsciente da maioria das coisas, mas ele não podia ignorar a sensação de que algo estava mal com o vingador aposentado. Sasuke sempre teve um temperamento ligeiramente volátil, mas o loiro sentiu que desta vez, as coisas eram diferentes. A imagem de Sasuke antes dele tremendo, mesmo que sua postura permanecesse rígida e tensa, tinha gravado profundamente na mente do loiro. Ele tinha visto Sasuke irritado, amargo, odioso e presunçoso, mas ele nunca viu Sasuke tão abalado, está pronto para quebrar e está pronto para deixar ir.

"Do que você está falando, Sasuke?' Naruto acelerou e pressionou obstinadamente. "Vermelho? O que há de vermelho aqui, hein?"

Sasuke manteve o silêncio, escolhendo ignorar as palavras balbuciantes da loira.

Na mente de Naruto, a cor vermelha era o cabelo de sua mãe, o sangue sujo pegajoso e as fezes antigas em Ichiraku Ramen... mas Sakura os havia remendado antes de começar sua jornada de volta, não deveria haver vestígios de sangue. Enquanto Naruto fazia uma varredura superficial dos arredores, seus olhos pararam no único vermelho dentro de sua linha de visão. Vermelho. O cabelo de sua mãe. O sangue dos moribundos, dos vivos e dos mortos. Ramen vermelho. Vermelho do compartilhamento de Sasuke. E o vermelho das costas de Sakura.

Decidindo não pescar Sasuke para mais informações, Naruto permaneceu silenciosamente ao seu lado, olhos cerúleos se dirigindo frequentemente para Sasuke enquanto eles seguiam seu caminho de volta.

O tremor de Sasuke parou e ele olhou com olhos vazios e negros. Ele foi treinado em uma visão singular antes dele. A visão que ele esperava seria o seu âncora, mantê-lo acordado e evitar que os pesadelos se infiltrarem em suas visões. Uma parte traseira vermelha carmesim e um círculo branco em um mar de vermelho como uma onda de sinal na noite negra.

Ele queria desesperadamente confiar no loiro ao lado dele e a dona desta costa vermelha para guiá-lo para casa.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
